library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Master
It is an occupation of the Lower Nine Paths and sounds unflattering. However, it has a huge following in some of the kingdoms. Brewing tea can help one relax his state of mind, helping him to achieve tranquility. Formidable tea masters can even brew tea that is capable of calming another person's state of mind, allowing him to achieve calmness upon consumption. It is something that is useful for one's cultivation, and its effects are in no way inferior to Tranquil Heart Pill. More importantly, the Way of Tea is much easier than pill forging, smithing, painting, and other occupations. Even though it is difficult to become a true master, as a skill, it is easy to pick up. Most of the sons of prestigious families and nobles in the higher tier kingdoms involve themselves in the art. * There are four levels to the Way of Tea, namely Redolent Hue, Essence Restoration, Infused Intentions, and Diffusing Fragrance. * The first level, Redolent Hue. It refers to the level where the tea one produces has reached a certain level of mastery in terms of aroma and color, making it pleasing to the eye and the nose. Don't underestimate this level just because it is the lowest one. In order to reach it, you need to have a clear understanding of the amount of water and tea leaves you must use, as well as the state of the tea set. Without years of hard work, it is difficult to reach this level. * The second level, which is the realm which Tian Long is currently at, is called Essence Restoration. At this level, you are no longer just showing off your skill. Rather, at this level, you infuse the art of tea brewing into your bones, granting them the ability to pull the most basic fragrance of the tea leaves out, allowing others to taste the most authentic tea. * the third level, Infused Intentions, it is similar to that of the level of the same name in painting. The tea maker now understands the very essence of the Way of Tea, reaching the level where they are able to infuse their own artistic conception into the tea they brew. Those drinking it can experience the emotions of the tea maker through the tea he produces. At this level, one can take the tea master examinations and become an official tea master. * the fourth level, Diffusing Fragrance. At this level, one can allow the fragrance of the tea to travel vast distances, such that people within several thousand li can smell it. At the same time, they can also confine the fragrance of the tea to the cup, making it linger within the cup. Those drinking such a tea would feel as though they were drinking a heavenly elixir. Elder Tian has reached such a level, and you can see the steam lingering over top the cup of tea he has poured. Upon reaching this level, not only will one be able to experience the full fragrance of the tea, the tea will also be warm no matter when one drinks it. It won't turn cold with the passing of time, which would affect its taste. Category:Occupations